Found and Lost
by TragicStoryteller666
Summary: Sasuke goes look for Naruto. Sasunaru


I came back! Came back to my home village. Of course it wasn't easy I had to go through one whole year of house arrest and have two Anbus following me around all the time. I received cold glares at first from the villagers but those glares started to soothe out into warm, welcoming stares. It was only then I had realized his were missing. The bright, brilliant blue eyes that matched the sky weren't there. I thought those eyes would be the first ones to greet me.

I walked up to Kiba and Hinata today (of course with the Anbus on my ass) and asked for Naruto. Kiba ignored the subject while Hinata fell into silence. I then when up to Shino, Ino, and Shikamaru but they to just ignored the subject or fell into silence. I went to Chouji and and Neji and once again, nothing. I finally decided to go to one person I knew was bound to tell me.

I walked to the Hokage's office and saw Sakura standing there alone. I walked up to her and asked her about Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, he's-"

She broke into quiet sobs. I don't know if she had noticed but I was fidgeting and was starting to sweat. I was thinking of all the worst of what could've happened to Naruto.

"He's gone."

He's what? That was the first thought that came to my mind. I wondered what she meant.

"What do you mean he's gone, don't tell me he- _died_," I nearly whispered. She shook her head which relieved me a little but she was now crying harder.

"He left Sasuke, right after we ended our search to find you he just left," she said. I was shocked out of my skin. He left and didn't say a thing. Nothing at all. I looked at her and saw her eyes filled with emotions that showed a lot of pain, agony, and anger? Yes, it was anger. I soon found out that the anger she had was towards me when her fist collided with my cheek and I flew across the room into the wall, breaking it.

"It's all your fault!" she yelled as I struggled to get up and coughed some blood onto the floor. I wiped the blood from the corner of my lip with the back of my hand and looked up to see her foot meeting my side, breaking three ribs. By now three Anbus had ran into the room and restrained Sakura as the Hokage came in view.

"Sakura, please excuse Sasuke and I," Tsunade said. I noticed the stern yet angry voice. Sakura calmed down but the grip the Anbus had on her didn't falter as she lift the room and shot me death glares.

When they finally walked out Tsunade healed my ribs and sat herself on her chair and motioned for me to sit as well. "Uchiha Sasuke. Well, well, well, pleasant surprise. Nice t'see ya again, alive and well," she began. "Sorry about your little unfortunate encounter with a very upset Sakura, she's been contemplating on Naruto's departure."

"How can you sit there so calmly talking about a Konoha ninja that has gone missing?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Yes, and who's fault is that, Uchiha?" she asked calmly. I lost a piece of my heart. "But there was a report from the Wave Country that Naruto was seen there resting." I found a piece of my heart. "I would relieve you from any sort of punishment if you can retrieve Naruto alive and well," she then said, getting up from her comfortable seat and walking towards the window and staring at the village.

"When do I take leave?" I asked. She snorted and looked at me in amusement. "Well, of course at this minute; you are dismissed and given a four month mission of retrieving a Konoha-nin." She walked towards me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome back, Uchiha."

* * *

I was now traveling to the Wave Country. I concentrated all my chakra into my legs and ran my way through the forest. It was night time now and I was sure that if I rested and continued in the pace that I was in I would arrive at the Wave Country in four days. Hopefully Naruto would still be there. I camped out and let sleep tame me.

The next day I awoke with a start and continued with my search for my blond. _My? _He was never mine, at least, not yet. I just hoped he was alright and would be fine with seeing me face to face without snapping cruel words at him, or trying to kill him, or trying to runaway from him.

2 days.

3 days.

Mid-day on the third day and I had finally reached Wave Country. _That was fast. _I stated my name to the guards at the gate and stated my purpose _(obviously a lie of me on vacation from a few missions). _I walked around to see if I spotted a bundle of golden locks in the crowd. Nothing. I tried the local marketings they always had. Noting again. I tried the food places. Nothing once more.

I decided to go and get a room at a local motel until I spotted some golden hair. I stood up abruptly, bumping into a woman, and walked over to the boy, _no, man, _with blond hair. Naruto's hair stood in spikes no more and fell unto his face gracefully, covering his eyes somewhat. His hair was brighter and he looked better built. He looked up at me and I was horrified, disgusted by the sight. His once radiant, filled with so many emotion eyes were now dull and empty.

"Naruto?" He blinked once, twice, and then looked back at the book he was reading, wait, _reading? Since when did Naruto read?_

"Naruto?" I repeated his name once more, this time he just stood up and walked past me and continued walking down the path he was on. I looked after him and then realization hit me: _Naruto didn't say anything and he is completely ignoring me._

I ran after him and yanked him back by the wrist. I then realized he wasn't wearing his original orange jumpsuit but was wearing a pair of black pants, with a a black shirt that had the sleeves in orange and black sandals. He looked at me or more so, through me.

"Naruto we have to talk," I told him and didn't wait for a response when I walked to the motel, got a room, and dragged him to the room.

The room was spacious and decent. A bed in the center of the room. A small table by the window surrounded by two, rather comfortable-looking, cushioned chairs. Naruto walked in first and took his seat at the window. I stood by the door.

"Naruto, I am sorry for leaving and trying to kill you and everything I did," I began. He didn't look at me but rested his chin on the palm of his hand and stared out the window as if whatever it was he was looking at was more interesting than what I had to say. I cleared my throat and got his attention when he turned his head slowly to meet my gaze.

"Naruto, I'm really sorry please forgive me, I love you," I pleaded by now and on my knees in front of him. I laid my hands on his knees as he rested his hands on mine. He looked at me and then nodded. "I forgive you, Sasuke, but I don't love you anymore."

My breath hitched in my nostrils and I felt a big lump in my throat. My heart fell into a million pieces like a shattered mirror a very depressed person had broken. He placed a kiss on my head and leaned back on the chair and continued looking out the window.

"D-don't say that, Naruto," I said sadly. I didn't want to believe it. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "Pleaseee dddon't," I pleaded. Screw the Uchiha pride I wanted to cry and that was exactly what I did. I felt his thumb wipe away a tear from my cheek and I noticed how much I missed his touches.

I grasped the smooth hand in my own and started kissing it. I traveled upward and met his lips. I wrapped my arms around his tiny frame and ravaged those lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck and wrapped his legs around my waist. I carried him and laid him on the bed carefully.

I took off his shirt and kissed his bare chest and stomach hungrily. I wrapped my tongue around his hard nipples and felt him twitch. He then began moaning which sounded like music to my ears. I took off my shirt and let his hands roam my bare chest before I take his hands and put them above his head while I kiss him again more roughly but passionately.

I removed his pants and boxers as he repeated the same thing with me. I licked two of my fingers and shoved them in his entrance. He whimpered but then began getting used to the motion and replayed his moans once again. I added a third finger earning a yelp in the process and pumped his hard member as well.

He came in my mouth and I swallowed his seed. I then position myself upon his entrance and slowly enter him and shove all the way. The motion continued and intensified. I then hit the 'sweet spot' and had him moaning my name while I was reaching my climax and finally came inside him. I released myself from inside of him and laid next to him as we collect ourselves and gasp for air.

He fell asleep and rested his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around his sleeping frame and drifted in a blissful sleep. The next morning was the worst day of my life. I awoke without my blond beside me and that hurt a lot. It was only a one night thing. I laid back down on the bed and cried softly into the pillow. I found him and then lost him.


End file.
